Charlie (Jurassic World)
Charlie was one of the Velociraptor''s that are being trained by Owen Grady that appears in ''Jurassic World. She meets her end when she was blown up by an InGen Security Trooper after turning on the humans during the assault on the Indominus rex. Story Creation Charlie was created by InGen as an attraction for the IBRIS Project. She is the youngest of the park's Velociraptor pack consisting of Blue, Delta, and Echo. Her skin pattern is the result of using Green Iguana DNA in her genetic coding. In her birth, Owen Grady imprinted on her and trained her along with her siblings. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Charlie's pack outfitted with infrared cameras strapped to their heads and were used to stop the rampage of the genetic hybrid, the Indominus rex. When they found the hybrid, the I. rex began to communicate to them, becoming the leader of their pack, giving them the command to kill the humans that were following them. They followed this order and proceeded to attack the humans that were trying to stop the Indominus. Charlie pounced on an InGen Security Division trooper and dragged him away before killing him. While devouring the aforementioned trooper, she saw her trainer Owen Grady, who refused to shoot her. Seconds later, one of the InGen troopers fired a missile launcher at Charlie, killing her. Other Appearances ''LEGO Jurassic World'' Her role was more or less the same in LEGO Jurassic World video gamee, but unlike her movie counterpart, Charlie wasn't killed in the crossfire when she and the other raptors turned against Owen and InGen Security Division Troopers after communicating with the Indominus rex since the game is intended to be family-friendly. Just like other raptors, instead of through blackmailing, Charlie and her pack turned against the humans because they feel pity on the Indominus due to the inhumane treatment she recieved in her paddock compared to the upbringing Charlie and her pack recieved (which is implied from the Indominus' crying gesture as she communicated with the raptors). This causes Charlie and her siblings to lash out against the humans, with Charlie assaulting Owen when the latter tries to help Tom. When Owen and the humans retreated after disorienting the Indominus with a pepper bullet, Charlie and other raptors decided to give chase. She later catch up with Echo and Delta where they chasing Claire and her nephews where, due to Zach and Gray tickling Blue (who caught up just as Echo was K.O.ed into some bushes) and Owen and Barry's interference, they lost the humans and decided to called the Indominus for help. Charlie later seen in Visitor Center alongside Echo and Blue where they surrounded the protagonists after being briefly distracted by a hologram in form of giant turkey. Here, instead of directly attacked protagonists on sight, she, Echo, and Blue revealed they have a change of heart upon realizing that avenging the Indominus' bad treatment would only madke things worse. Just then, the Indominus rex shows up and was shocked that the raptors changed their mind after Owen agreed with Blue to rekindle their relationship. Angered with this, she then fights the protagonists in full force, and even both summons a trail of earth-wave and sonic roar that were avoided by the raptors. Rexy, whom Claire released, later entered the fight. In spite of everyone's teamwork, the Indominus still proved to be a formidable opponent, as she K.O.ed Echo and Charlie by tossing them aside, but didn't realize that she was extremely close to the Mosasaurus Lagoon, before being eventually devoured by the Mosasaurus. After the Indominus rex was devoured by the Mosasaurus, Charlie and Echo recovers and reunites with Blue, Delta (whom just have showed up with Owen's bike and apparently missed the whole battle), and Rexy where they welcomed Rexy as the new member of the pack before set out for the jungle, never to be seen again. Personality The youngest Velociraptor in Jurassic World, Charlie was known for being a bit of a suck-up to Blue, often passing up meals to appease her, while clumsily smacking Delta and Echo in the face with her tail. Blue appeared to be distressed upon losing Charlie, and attacked the people who blew her up. Charlie also was the gentlest Velociraptor. Even if the I. rex ordered her to do it, she refused to hurt humans. This might be due to the fact the DNA of the herbivorous green iguana was inserted into her. This had given her green scales with black stripes. Trivia *It is odd that when Charlie was killed, none of her blood spattered all over Owen since he wasn't too far from her. This was most likely done to retain a PG-13 rating. External Links * ** * * ** Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Animals Category:Jurassic Park Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Mute Category:Female Category:Predators Category:Ferals Category:War Heroes Category:Military Category:Hybrids Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Insecure Category:Mastermind Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Scapegoat Category:Pure Good Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Siblings Category:False Antagonist Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes